SORPRESIVO ENCUENTRO
by usako de chiba
Summary: Soy su profesor, y ella es hermosa, calida tierna, pero... tan solo una niña...¿como puedo entonces sentir algo por ella?..¿que es esta extraña sensacion?...¡debo descubrirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!


Mina! ¿Cómo están chicas? Yo la verdad muy emocionada porque hoy me entro la inspiración y pensando en locuras nació esto, es un fic de solo un capitulo, así que espero que les guste y que me dejen saber que tan bueno les pareció, las dejo y reciban un calido abrazo y un beso de su amiga Usako.

NOTAS: Aclaro que la historia está basada en mi inspiración y que los personajes le pertenecen a su autora y creadora Naoko Takeuchi a la cual admiro por darnos estos personajes tan singulares y con los cuales me ha servido para inspirarme mucho.

**SORPRESIVO ENCUENTRO**

**DARIEN POV**

"_Tendría que cerrar los ojos, tendría que quedarme ciego y no recordar más la imagen de tu ternura, debería guardar toda tu belleza en un pensamiento y no volver a ver más tu luz que me enamoro desde el primer instante_"

**SERENA POV**

Era fenomenal, por fin mi primer día en la escuela secundaria, no había logrado olvidar el momento que tantas veces había soñado de niña, siempre anhelando el día en que me convirtiera en una señorita, debo confesar que aun con mis 14 años encima, era una niña muy despierta, madura y precoz, quizá demasiado, mi madre siempre recibía quejas sobre mi conducta y apenas podía lidiar con eso pues al ser madre y padre, se las veía difícil, mi padre murió cuando yo era aun muy pequeña ni siquiera tengo algún recuerdo de el mas que las fotos que hay en casa, algunos dicen que debido a eso me he vuelto una cazadora del amor, en busca del amor paternal que tanta falta me hizo.

-¡Serena! ¿Estas lista? ¡Llegaras tarde!- grita mi mama desde abajo

-¡voy mama! – le respondo. Finalmente baje, mi madre ya está lista para ir al trabajo

-¡toma tu desayuno!- lanzándome una mirada tierna

-¡mama! ¡No empieces!- digo-¡se me hace tarde! ¡Pudiste haberme despertado más temprano! No me da tiempo de tomar el almuerzo

-¡por favor Serena! ¡Tienes que alimentarte bien!- tratando de acariciarme el rostro

-¡bueno! ¿Nos vamos o vas a quedarte ahí parada?- subiéndome a la camioneta color rojo quemado

-¡ya voy!- responde, mientras vamos en el camino me tranquilizo un poco pensando en todo lo que me esperaba en esa etapa de mi vida, por fin conocería a muchos chicos agradables había tenido algunos novios pero ahora buscaba algo serio, algo formal. Me pongo mis audífonos y escucho música

-¿me estas escuchando?- se oye

-¿Qué pasa ma?-

-¡ay! ¡Te digo que esta noche llegare mas tarde de lo habitual ya que tendré una reunión muy importante con algunos ejecutivos! ¿Podrás preparar la cena sin cometer alguna explosión?- pregunta bromeando

-¡si mama, no te preocupes!

-¡está bien confió en ti!- dice deteniéndose en la entrada de la secundaria e intento darme un beso

-¡mama! ¿No ves que los chicos me están viendo?- le digo algo incomoda mientras ella me besa

-¡no me importa! Ya en la noche hablaremos de chicos guapos y de tus no sé cuantas conquistas- die con aire exagerado

-¡si!- le sonrió

-te quiero, no lo olvides y por favor Serena Tsukino ¡compórtate!

-¡si mama! Te quiero también- baje rápidamente del auto y acomodo los tablones de mi falda, peino mis dos coletas y me preparo para hacer mi entrada triunfal, desde la puerta puedo ver como los chicos voltean a verme mientras camino por la plaza, eso me hace sentir muy bien, ya que siempre me ha gustado llamar la atención.

"_¡al fin! Este es el primer paso para encontrar a mi príncipe azul ¡esta vez tengo que encontrarlo!"_

-¡hola Serena!- me saluda mi fiel y adorada amiga

-¡Hotaru! ¿Cómo estas?- agito las manos Hotaru es mi mejor amiga nos conocemos desde el preescolar, es muy linda y tiene sus cabellos negros los cuales contrastan con lo blanco de su piel sus ojos tienen un bello color heredado de su madre y es algo tímida por eso hacemos un dúo perfecto

-¡estoy nerviosa!-

-tranquila, veras que pronto tendremos muchos amigos y además conoceremos tipos muy guapos.

Pasamos el tiempo haciendo mil locuras y buscando nuestros respectivos grupos.

**DARIEN POV**

No podía creerlo pero era cierto, ahí estaba de vuelta en Tokio, había logrado colocarme en un hospital bastante reconocido y además impartiría clases en las mañanas en una escuela secundaria, no podía ser mejor, pero algo me entristecía, sin embargo no quería pensar en eso y llegue decidido a encontrar el amor… ¿el amor? En ese lugar había perdido un amor y ahora estaba de vuelta tratando de encontrar otro, pero estaba decidido a encontrar el amor con mis 35 años de edad comenzaba a necesitarlo, pensé que en verdad debería de haberme vuelto loco o tantos años de estudio y preparación me habían afectado seriamente, pero ahí estaba camino a la escuela secundaria para mi primera clase del día.

Mi celular suena, había perdido contacto con todos mis conocidos y amigos, de hecho nadie más sabia que estaba ahí cuando recibí la llamada de mi mejor amigo, el único con el que había tenido contacto a pesar de los años y el único que sabía que estaba de vuelta en ese lugar, Andrew él se había marchado de Tokio poco después que yo al seguir a su novia y futura esposa ahora vivía en África.

-¡Hola Andrew!- saludo con entusiasmo a mi mejor amigo- si encontré un lugar donde vivir, el departamento está perfecto ¡gracias!- respondí -¿en serio?...claro Reika y tu son bienvenidos cuando gusten venir a visitarme ….ya sabes….¡claro que si amigo! Bueno te dejo tengo que empezar a trabajar, te hablo después saludos a Reika- cuelgo la llamada y me paro frente a esa escuela, me detengo y respiro con pesar pero no dejo que nada me derrumbe- ¡acá vamos!

Llego hasta la dirección para presentarme ya sabía a que grupo me debía dirigir, pero antes debía llegar a ese lugar.

-¡vemos! ¡Primer grado A!- el director se ofreció a acompañarme y así caminamos por los pasillos

-¿así que trabaja en el hospital? ¡Eso será de gran ayuda para los estudiantes!

-¡si eso creo!- caminando por los pasillos

**SERENA POV**

La primera clase dio fin y de pronto vemos una materia.

-¿biología? ¡Oh no! Esa materia no es mi fuerte- digo con pesar

-¡tranquila acuérdate que a mí se me facilita muchísimo! ¡Puedo ayudarte!, mi padre me ha enseñado muchas cosas acerca de la naturaleza y de experimentos de ese tipo ¿recuerdas?

-¿Por qué tenemos que llevar biología? ¡Me niego!- digo haciendo un berrinche. Seguramente el profesor es un tipo antipático, viejo, panzón y calvo con aire de superioridad ¡no!

-¡tranquila Serena!- me dice tímidamente-¡entremos a la clase!

Nos sentamos y esperamos pacientes veo como los niños de mi salón me ven y tratan de acercarse a mí con cualquier pretexto tonto, incluso el más popular de ellos un joven apuesto de cabellos platinados, cuando entra alguien al salón de clases.

-¡jóvenes! ¡Muy buenos días! ¡Este año me es grato presentarle a su profesor de Biología! Es joven pero no por eso inexperto, el viene de la escuela de Harvard en Estados Unidos y es un reconocido y prestigiado medico- dice mientras yo veo con aburrimiento hacia la ventana jugueteando mi lápiz.

-¡les presento al doctor Chiba!, adelante por favor-¡sigo sin prestar atención pero un suspiro en algunas chicas me hace volver a la realidad _"¿Qué les pasa?"_

-¡buenos días!- solo de oír su voz sentí una sensación que invadió todo mi ser, mi cuerpo se estremeció, lo mire y ahí estaba el profesor más guapo, joven y sexy que jamás me hubiera imaginado, con unos cabellos negros como la noche y una sonrisa perfecta-¡soy el doctor Chiba, Darien Chiba! ¡Llámenme profesor Chiba!- regalando una sonrisa general, pude ver como algunas chicas comenzaron a murmurar pero yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima ¡era demasiado guapo!, entonces mientras lo admiraba note como sus ojos se dirigían hacia mí, al verme note como sus pupilas se dilataban y abrió los ojos, pero disimulo bastante bien. M corazón se paralizo al encontrarme son su mirada.

-¡bueno jóvenes me retiro!- dijo el director saliendo de ahí, yo no podía hablar, Hotaru me decía no se qué cosas en discreto murmuro pero yo solo podía verlo a él, ¡el hombre de mis sueños!

-¡muy bien! …para comenzar a conocernos me gustaría que me dijeran su nombre y un pasatiempo!...¡yo soy Darien Chiba y me encanta la lectura!.- recorriendo a todos con su mirada profunda- a ver tu- me señalo, y entonces salí de mi ensoñación, solamente lo veía y no podía articular palabra alguna era como si de pronto el verlo a los ojos me hubiera dejado muda, realmente debí de haberme visto patética pues se rio disimuladamente y señalo a la chica detrás de mí.

-¡mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe! Me gusta la natación y los experimentos ,quiero ser una científica como mis padres- de pronto comenzaron a presentarse todos y yo desde mi asiento los escuchaba

-¿Serena este bien?- susurro Hotaru a mis espaldas

-¡si! Solo que, el profesor me tomo por sorpresa- le dije

-señorita ¿quiere compartir algo con la clase?

-¡no, gracias! – respondo distraída

-¿Cómo?- dice levantando la voz- ¿Por qué no me dice de una buena vez cual es su nombre?- un poco serio

-¡bueno yo!...me llamo Serena- con la cabeza agachada por el tono en que me hablo, pero de pronto todo quedo en silencio, el no dijo nada, lentamente la mirada y note que me veía fijamente mi corazón latió ¿acaso el profesor me veía a mi?, no había duda sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, no pude evitar sentirme intimidada al sentir como el me miraba escrupulosamente, después de todo el era todo un hombre y yo una chiquilla.

-¡siéntate!- dijo al fin, dando por iniciada la clase, de vez en vez nuestras miradas se encontraban, yo no podía dejar de pensar que él era el hombre de mis sueños, sabía que en algún tiempo y en algún momento había esperado por un hombre como él.

Al terminar la clase él se despidió y yo me levante de mi lugar al ver que se retiraba, antes de salir me vio por última vez y eso me lleno de orgullo, ¿le había llamado la atención?, le sonreí discretamente y el salió.

-¡Serena! ¡Te estoy hablando!- dijo mi amiga

-¿Qué decías?- pregunte despistada

-¿en que piensas? ¡Estuviste muy rara y callada el resto de la clase!-

-¡Hotaru! ¿No te parece un sueño hecho realidad?

-¿de que hablas Serena?

-¡del profesor! ¡Ayyy! – Dando un suspiro – es el hombre de mis sueños Hotaru, encantador, enigmático y muy apuesto- coloco mis manos sobre mi barbilla apoyándome en el pupitre.

-¿¡estas loca?! Es más grande que tú! ¡Te debe llevar miles de años!- grita

-¡ay no exageres! ¡No es tan viejo! Pero es que ¿viste sus ojos? ¡Su sonrisa era encantadora!

-¡ay Serena! Cuando te pones así, ¡me das miedo!- acomodando sus cosas

-¡lo conquistare! ¡Juro que ese hombre será mío o me dejo de llamar Serena Tsukino!- levantándome de mi lugar y elevando mis manos al cielo.

-¡Tsukino! ¿Podemos comenzar la clase?- pregunto la maestra de ingles que entraba al salón, todos voltearon a verme.

"_¿otra vez?..."_

-¡si profesora!- continuamos con la clase.

**DARIEN POV**

Mi día termino al fin, llegue a mi camioneta negra y me subí, mientras me dirigía al hospital su recuerdo vino a mi mente. Cuando la vi en ese rincón del aula parecía ella, su luz iluminaba al salón completo.

Eran tan fresca cautivadora, bajo esas largas pestañas se asomaron tímidos sus hermosos y grandes ojos, su rostro lleno de pecas y las dos coletas le daban ese aire infantil, me conmoví con tan solo verla y al escuchar su voz mi corazón se paralizo, mas aun cuando dijo su nombre.

-¿Serena?...¡se llama Serena!- totalmente asombrado -¡no puede ser!- aun no salía de mi asombro- ¡Es una niña!....pero ¿Por qué razón siento esto?...debo estar volviéndome loco

Mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella llegue al hospital.

-¿Qué tal tu día?—me pregunto mi compañera de guardia Sahori

-¡bien! ¡Gracias!

-¡¿Cómo son los alumnos de hoy?!- riendo mientras me servía una taza de café y se sentaba frente a mí-

-¡pues algo rebeldes debo confesar!...pero hoy conocí a una chica

-¿a una chica?- pregunto extrañada

-¡si! Su nombre es Serena

-¿así que Serena?- haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡no nada!- sentí cierta hostilidad en sus palabras pero no era un secreto para mí que Sahori estuviera interesada en mi, habíamos sido compañeros en la Universidad hacia años mucho antes de que yo me fuera del país.

-¿y que tal la maestra? ¿Es guapa?- lance una sonora, carcajada- ¿de qué te ríes?....

-¡Serena no es una maestra!- respondí

-¡¿no me digas que es una alumna?!- sus ojos se abrieron

-¡si!- llevando mis dos manos a detrás de mi cabeza mientras su imagen venia a mi mente-¡no se pero me pareció una chica tierna, hay algo en ella que me despierta un sentimiento extraño!

-¡Darien! ¿Este loco? ¿Estas hablando de una niña? ¿Cuántos años tiene 17?

-¡no! Debe andar por los 14-

-¡Darien!-grito escandalizada

-¡cálmate! No es lo que estas pensando, es solo que… esa niña, me provoca algo que, no sé que es…y me gustaría averiguarlo- me sumí en mis recuerdos olvidándome de la realidad , supongo que Sahori se canso y se fue porque cuando regrese de mis recuerdos ya no estaba a mi lado.

**SERENA POV**

Los días pasaron y uno de esos llego la oportunidad que tanto esperaba, al salir de clases vi que el pasaba cerca de mí y me despedí de mi amiga.

-¡nos vemos Hotaru!

-¡Serena! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡adiós!- dije apresurándome a llegar, el venia distraído por lo que no se fijo y dije

-¡ay!- agarrándome el estomago

-¿Qué pasa?- se apresuro a llegar a mi lado

-¡ahhggg!!- mirándolo "_lo tengo_" trate de contener la risa y continuar con mi actuación "¡_tengo que atraparlo!"_

-¿Qué te duele?

-¡el estomago!- haciendo caras de dolor y quejándome

-¡será mejor llevarte! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡a mi casa! ¿Podría llevarme?- mientras el pasaba su mano por encima de sus hombros

-¡claro que si! ¡Vamos sube!- cuando camine junto a él, sentí algo dentro de mí, lo vi tan cerca que apenas podía disimular mi alegría, eres hombre era sumamente interesante y me atraía, me atraía de tal manera que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, me subió a su auto y encendió el carro alejándonos de ahí, disimuladamente me recosté en el asiento sin dejar de verlo, el me miro y sonrió nervioso.

**DARIEN POV**

Ahí estaba junto a ella, no podía lograr descifrar lo que sentía al tenerla cerca, pero una necesidad de ver por ella y cuidarla se apodero de mi, al verla sufrir, la cargue y la ayude ahora íbamos a su casa. De reojo la miraba y en los semáforos también, no podía explicarlo ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era que de pronto me estaba interesando en ella? Después de todo solo era una niña.

Seguí sus indicaciones mientras preguntaba.

-¿vives sola?

-¡no! Vivo con mi madre, pero ella no está, en estos momentos está en el trabajo

-¡ya veo!- le respondí mientras llegábamos a la casa, al entrar en él se podía ver y sentir un ambiente cálido, la decoración era sencilla y aunque no fina demostraba un exquisito gusto, ayude a bajarse y la revise, al parecer estaba mucho mejor

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunte mirando sus ojos, esos ojos tan expresivos, tan llenos de vida, tuvo que obligarme a ver hacia otro lado. Y yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía así cuando estaba junto a ella?

**SERENA POV**

Sabía que estaba nervioso, pude verlo en sus ojos y sentirlo al tocar su mano, el me rechazaba ¿Por qué?, no entendía, entonces le pregunte.

-¡profesor!...¿tiene usted novia?- él se rio

-¡no!-

-¿entonces….es usted casado?- esta pregunta me costó mucho formularla pero tenía que salir de todas las dudas si quería dar el siguiente paso

-¡tampoco!- su mirada se perdió y percibí la tristeza-¡yo, no m casare nunca!

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sorprendida, ¿Cómo era que un hombre como él no quería casarse? Debería de estar loco era todo un dios griego y las mujeres lo comían con la mirada-¿es gay?- creo que fui demasiado directa porque enseguida la casa se lleno de su estruendosa carcajada, abrí mis ojos al oírlo reírse de esa forma

-¿Qué..?

-¡no! ¿Como crees eso?

-¿entonces?- hablada con tan seguridad que él me respondía como si fuera una adulta y nos conociéramos de toda la vida parece que se nos facilitaba hablar el uno con el otro a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

-tuve…una mala experiencia- respondió y nuevamente la luminosidad de su rostro perdió cierto brillo

-¡ah!.....- quedamos en silencio- ¿quiere hablar de eso? Sabe mi mama dice que siempre es bueno decir lo que uno piensa.

-¡bueno! La verdad es que…¡si estuve enamorado alguna vez!...¡la ame con todo mi ser! ¡Era hermosa, tierna cálida! ¡Estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella! E íbamos a casarnos- la intriga se apodero de mi

-y ¿entonces qué paso?

-¡ella me dejo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que la dejo? Pero ¿Por qué?- el me miro extrañado y me sonroje- es decir ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué razones tuvo para dejarlo?

-¡se enamoro de otro hombre! Y rompió nuestro compromiso …- pude ver como contuvo la voz que se le empezaba a quebrar, parecía que aquel recuerdo le dolía y le desgarraba el alma

-¡¿se enamoro de otro_?!-"¿Qué clase de tonta puede dejar a un hombre como él_?- debió ser alguien en realidad súper para que ella lo hubiese dejado- nuevamente me miro y yo me maldije por hablar de mas

-¡pues no!, ¡era un cantantucho!- dijo oprimiendo los dientes

-¡parece que aun lo odia!- si, estaba celoso y eso me entristeció porque me dejo descubrir que aun la amaba

-¡no, pero al parecer no tuvo la fama deseada porque jamás volví a saber de él, ni de ella! ¡Desapareció de los medios!

-¿puedo saber su nombre?- el guardo silencio unos segundos y mirando hacia la nada me dijo

-¡Mina!...se llamaba Mina

-¡ah!- por un largo rato permanecimos en silencio, el sumido en sus recuerdos y yo absorta en cada uno de sus gestos tratando de memorizarlos, hasta que me levante y me acerque a él lentamente

-¡pues que tonta! Si yo tuviera a mi lado a alguien como usted!- acercándome a el mientras levantaba mis brazos para rodearlo del cuello, note lo alto que era- ¡no lo hubiera dejado-¡ note como él se tenso y su mirada cambio drásticamente.

-Serena ¿Qué haces?- sacando mis brazos de el-¡esto no está bien!¡Estas confundiendo las cosas!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Usted es un hombre y yo una mujer- acercándome a él de forma descarada, para ofrecerle mis labios, había visto muchas películas y sabia que los hombres no se resistían a eso, sin embargo

-¡no!....¡Estas equivocada!- separándose y alejándose de mi-¡yo!- cerro los puños con fuerza! Y entonces comprendí

-¿aun la amas?- el no me respondió-¿Cómo puedes amarla después de lo que te hizo?

-¡será mejor que me vaya! ¡Adiós!- abriendo la puerta y salió casi corriendo, percibí que se había puesto muy nervioso y decidí dejarlo

"_¡ya caerá!...me gustas Darien, y te voy a conquistar"_

Pensé decidida.

**DARIEN POV**

Después de ese incidente llegue al hospital sumamente pensativo.

"_¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?...¿le gusto?...pero si soy …su maestro, debo alejarme de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde, esto no está bien ¡no es correcto!"_

Sin embargo un sentimiento dentro de mí se negaba a alejarse de ella, por más que intentaba alejarme, la chica en cuestión me interesaba, y cada vez más, necesitaba ver donde estaba, ¿con quién? A donde salía, incluso experimente ciertos celos al verlo coquetear con un muchacho de su clase, muy guapo por cierto ¿acaso estaba volviéndome loco?.

Las semanas siguientes fueron terriblemente extrañas. Cada que la veía sonreír, hablar o decir cualquier cosa era como si se detuviera el tiempo, no podia dejar de admirarla, era hermosa, pero tampoco dejaba de pensar que era solamente una niña y que, no debía de ningún modo, verla de otra forma. Así que había tomado una decisión

-¡profesor Chiba! ¡Acá tiene las listas de asistencia de sus alumnos! ¡Lamentamos la tardanza pero es que los equipos estaban en mantenimiento y usted sabrá lo que eso provoco ¡un verdadero caos!

-¡no se preocupe!...profesor ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- pregunte, dejando los documentos sobre mi portafolios sin abrirlos.

-¡dime!

-vera, tengo un problema con el horario del primero A, me resulta imposible coincidir con algunos seminarios en el hospital así que quería ver si usted podía cambiarme de grupo

-¡bueno, eso es algo complicado!, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que no habría problema alguno, de hecho la señorita Sakurada me solicito un permiso por cuidados maternales y en lo que buscamos un reemplazo usted puede ocupar su lugar y el nuevo maestro será quien le dé al grupo A. sentí un alivio cuando lo dijo

-¡no sabe cómo se lo agradezco!-

- no se preocupe ¡lo entendemos!

Después de ese día no hable más con ella, a pesar de que era bastante persistente y se me aparecía en cualquier lado, me conformaba con verla de lejos, era tan simpática tan agradable, me recordaba un poco a ella, inevitablemente su recuerdo venia a mi mente cada que la veía, y me di cuenta de que existía un gran parecido entre ellas.

-¡son como dos gotas de agua!- me decía, - pero era imposible, tenía que sacarla de mi vida de una vez por todas y el estar cerca de ella no me ayudaba en nada.

**SERENA POV**

Los siguientes días fueron mejores, añoraba la hora en que lo volvería a ver contando los días para ver sus rostro nuevamente, lo que me intrigaba era que él me observaba con una mirada que no podía definir bien, pero era lógico que se interesaba en mi.

-¡hoy será el día!- dije

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡ya lo veras! Pero hoy tengo que decirle lo que siento al fin

-¡Serena! Por favor…¡no cometas una locura!

-¿es que no ves la forma en que me mira? ¡Está enamorado de mí! ¡Lo sé!

-pues si, pero ….aun no lo conocemos bien ¿y si es un loco pederasta?

-¡calma Hotaru!

-¿entonces no te irás conmigo?

-¡no! Esta vez me iré sola, necesito pensar e idear un plan perfecto- respondí entusiasta

-¡ok! ¡Nos vemos mañana! Ah que no se te olvide que esta noche tienes una cita con ya sabes quién…

-¡ay si! ¡Lo olvide! Adiós!- agite mi mano para despedirme de ella, y entonces comencé a caminar, no sé, a lo mejor estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos porque no me di cuenta que tres tipos comenzaron a perseguirme

-¡hola linda! ¿Qué haces tan solita por estos rumbos?- pregunto uno y levante la vista

-¿a quién le llamas linda?- le enfrente

-¡valla! Al parecer tiene agallas- dijo otro

-¡veremos que tanto le duran!- dijo un tercero atrapándome y aventándome contra la pared

-¡ay!- grite pero rápidamente una mano tapo mi boca

-¡cállate! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho ya verás- vi la lujuria en sus ojos y rápidamente su mano se introdujo debajo de mi falta, yo abrí los ojos intentando dar un grito pero fue en vano, estaba en un callejón y la calle solitaria, el otro chico atrapo con sus manos mi seno izquierdo y los apretó con fuerza.

-¡como a mí me gustan! ¡estas riquísima!- pasando su lengua por mi cuello.- cerré los ojos y dos lagrimas se escaparon de ellos cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, sentí que mi vida se acabaría en ese instante, luche, patalee hasta que sentí una bofetada y cerré mis ojos, me había rendido, de nada había valido mi lucha ¡eran tres! Y tenían mucha fuerza, cuando menos me lo espere, se escucho una voz

-¡déjenla en paz!- reconocí su voz era imposible no hacerlo mi corazón salto de alegría y lo vi, ahí parado con una expresión de furia en su rostro

-¡no se meta en lo que no le importa!

-¡dije que la dejaran!- sin darles tiempo de nada tomo a uno con las dos manos, su rostro estaba totalmente cambiado, no parecía el tranquilo y serio profesor, se veía enojado muy enojado, lo golpeo y lo lanzo para estamparlo contra la pared mientras le daba una gran patada a otro quien se dejo caer, el que me tenia agarrada me soltó y se puso en guardia

-¡Darien!-lo tutee por primera vez y grite al verlo en peligro, mas estaba contenta, el estaba ahí, cerca de mi protegiéndome.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- le lanzo un golpe pero Darien rápidamente se hizo a un lado y le clavo una rodilla en su estomago, el tipo se dejo caer por falta de aire y le dio otro golpe con el puño cerrado en la cara. El cayo y mire como cada uno de sus músculos estaban tensos podía ver las venas marcadas y entonces tranquilizándose y hablándome dulcemente me pregunto

-¿estas bien?- su voz temblaba

-¡si!- respondí del mismo modo y entonces me abrazo, me abrazo y yo me aferre a él, a su cuerpo, a su cintura podía sentir su cuerpo de hombre y me sentía ms frágil aun entre sus brazos

-¡vámonos! Te llevo a casa- me tomo de la mano y era inexplicablemente raro lo que sentía en mi interior. En el camino que no fue mucho, no hablamos solo nos mirábamos, y al bajar a casa le dije

-¿quiere pasar?- un poco nerviosa

-¿tienes miedo?

-¡si! No sé si mama está en casa y…

-¡está bien!- bajo y entramos a casa, el miro con detenimiento y me pregunto

-¿y tu padre?

-el…murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.-

-¡Ah! Entonces ¿viven tú y tu madre?-

-¡si!- respondí, mi corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho por tenerlo ahí, y por ver que me había salvado-gracias – le dije

-¡no te preocupes!- nos quedamos viendo, como si cada uno intentara descubrir en su interior ese sentimiento que nacía en nuestros corazones

-¡Serena! ¿Eres tú?- la voz de mi madre nos despertó…pero yo no respondí, solo podía verlo a él, parado frente a mí, quien al escuchar su voz fijo su mirada en el largo pasillo que daba a la cocina

**DARIEN POV**

-¡Rini! ¿Estas ahí?-repitió, mientras yo escuchaba los pasos acercarse, vi el gesto de la chiquilla frente a mí la cual frunció el ceño y entonces vi que el parecido con ella, era increíble. _"¿Rini?"_ me extraño que la llamara así?

-¡mama! ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!, ¡no soy una niña!- grito mientras vi como su madre, apareció, su aroma inundo inmediatamente la sala, me pareció conocerlo y cerrando los ojos lo aspire….estaba realmente nervioso, por alguna extraña razón mi corazón pareció detenerse y volver a palpitar con rapidez

"_¡esa voz_!" pensé

-¡perdóname hija!... Pero es que pensé que….- sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en nosotros, al verme dejo caer la taza de café que tenía en sus manos, no podía creerlo era ella, ¡frente a mí, estaba la mujer de mi vida! Me vio y note como sus pupilas se dilataron, era obvio que no pensaba encontrarme ahí, como yo tampoco pensé encontrarla a ella

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-¿tu?...¿tu eres su mama?- indague cuando al fin las palabras pudieron escapar de mis labios, mi corazón dio un vuelco, en tan solos unos segundos sentí que todo perdía sentido, mi vida tan tranquila tan llena de paz al fin, de pronto volvió a sentirse invadido por la angustia, por el temor y por el desamor, vi sus ojos, esos ojos que parecían decirlo todo, ella no decía nada ni siquiera había hecho el mas mínimo movimiento para levantar la taza que se había roto.

-¿se conocen?- pregunto de pronto Serena, viendo como ninguno de los dos parecía decir nada.

-¡Serena!...¡eres tu!- dije con una alegría infinita, jamás creí volver a verla, no pensé encontrarla, creí que a esas alturas ella vivía muy lejos de ahí siendo feliz con su esposo, y ahora…. Ahora la tenía frente a mí, y a junto a ella su hija, ¡su hija!.

-¡Da-Darien!- sus ojos no pudieron contener las lagrimas, me veían de una forma que yo jamás espere, en todo ese tiempo creí que ella me había olvidado, me había sacado de su vida y su corazón, pero eso no era lo que parecía sus ojos gritaban otra cosa, y yo no podía creerlo aunque el tiempo había pasado, ella no había cambiado y la conocía tan bien que podía leer lo que pensaba.

-¿eres..La madre de Serena?- ahora todo tenía razón de ser, Serena, es decir, Rini, era su hija, la hija de Serena y ese bastardo que me había arrebatado su amor hacia tiempo atrás. Cerré los puños al recordarlo

-¿me quieren decir qué demonios pasa?...Mama ¿Qué pasa?¿porque lloras?- dijo acercándose a ella- ¿no me digas que también a ti te parece un viejo?- cambiando el tono de su voz. Porque de una vez te advierto que ¡no voy a dejarlo! ¡¿Me oíste?!-

-¿Qué estas diciendo Rini?- sus ojos me recorrieron con desprecio

-¡que no me llames así!- grito, no pude resistirme, la forma en que le hablaba era tan llena de rencor y yo era el causante de eso

-¡me parece que no deberías hablarle así a tu madre!- sin apartar la vista de Serena, mi Serena, sus ojos ahora bañados en lagrimas, y aun así ¡hermosa!, llena de vida, llevaba el cabello corto a la media espalda y completamente suelto adornado solo por una cinta, entonces al fin pude pasar mis ojos libremente sobre toda su estampa, llevaba un vestido casual de color azul cielo, de delgados tirantes y escote cuadrado, en la cintura llevaba un amplio cinturón blanco y debajo de él se abría hasta llegar por encima de sus rodillas. Sus sandalias blancas se amarraban por delgadas tiras en sus tobillos. Algunos accesorios discretos le daban el toque final.

-¡Serena!....¡vete a tu cuarto por favor!- dijo al fin a su hija, recuperando la postura, de pronto esa mirada llena de amor se desvaneció

-¡no! ¡No permitiré que me quites a Darien también!- voltee a verlo sorprendido, "¿_de qué hablaba?"_

-¿andas con mi hija?- su frialdad en la mirada y el tono de su voz me hiso sentir un escalofrió, pero había algo mas, en el tono que lo dijo como si se tratara de lo mas horripilante del mundo

-¿¡que?!, no, ¿de dónde sacas eso?, Serena es para mí una alumna nada mas- le respondí firme

-¿solo una alumna más?...¡no mientas! Si eras tu el que demostraba interés en mi, te preocupabas por lo que me pasaba por mi vida!- recrimino la pequeña y entonces en sus ojos marrones vi un brillo de rencor

-¡Serena!- dirigiéndome a la pequeña- lamento mucho que hayas malinterpretado las cosas, pero me preocupe por ti como una alumna más, porque sentía la necesidad de ver por ti, ¡Eres una niña!

-¡Darien!- me hablo una vez más con ese tono-¡por favor vete!

-¡no!- volvió a gritar ella lanzándose a mis brazos-¡no te vayas Darien!

-¡es que Serena, Rini! O como te llames, ¡estas equivocada!. Mirando a Serena- Serena te juro que yo no…

-no me digas nada y Rini ¡ya te hable!- repitió una vez mas

-¿Por qué no me dicen de una vez porque se hablan con tanta familiaridad? ¿Darien…conoces a mi madre? ¿No me digas que ella es Mina?- de pronto ambos nos miramos y pude ver como ella evadía mi mirada y se ponía tensa de pronto

-¡¿Darien?!- esta vez los ojos marrones de la pequeña dejaban caer algunas gotas de lagrimas

"_¡si! ¡Ella es Mina_!- dije en mi mente_-te mentí Rini, te mentí porque tenias su mismo nombre y…no quería recordarlo, pero al oír tu nombre y verte por primera vez en aquel rincón, con ese uniforme yo…. inevitablemente la recordé, por eso te dije que se llamaba Mina"_

-¡Darien vete!- repitió ella.

-¡mejor me voy! ¡Fue un error venir acá! ¡Lo siento Rini! ¡Nos vemos otro día!

-¡espérate! ¡me voy contigo!

-¡detente Rini!- la voz ronca y llena de miedo resonó en la pequeña sala- ¡tu no puedes irte con este hombre!

-¡pero mama! ¡Yo lo amo!- ante tal confesión la mire y la tome del brazo

-¡estas confundida! Eso es todo, tú no puedes amar a alguien como yo

-¡pero yo… sentí!- llorando- que entre tu y yo, había una química una atracción especial, ¿no me digas que no lo sentías porque tus ojos lo decían?- Serena me vio una vez mas y dejándose caer en el sillón lloro

-¡Serena!- corrí hacia ella -¿estas bien?- toque solo por un momento su brazo pero ella me lo arrebato, su hija nos veía

-¿Por qué no me dicen de una vez que pasa? ¿Se conocen?-

-¡tu no puedes amar a este hombre Rini!- exclamo cuando al fin pudo contener un poco sus lagrimas,

-Serena ¡yo no la amo!, es verdad que sentía algo especial por ella, ¡pero no es lo que te imaginas!- tome su mano y busque su mirada, esta vez no me detuvo y mire sus ojos, tan sinceros tan puros, y llenos de dolor. -¡te lo juro! Me conoces bien. Sería incapaz de…- me detuve pensando bien lo que diría- de andar con una niña

-¡no soy una niña! ¿Y porque le das explicaciones a mi mama? ¿Por qué no puedo amarlo? ¿Acaso te gusta?- Rini parecía darse cuenta de que entre nosotros había algo mas, se podía percibir en el ambiente

-¡ella es la mujer de la que te hable Rini!... no se llama Mina, te mentí- sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, pero Serena se adelanto

-¡Rini!....no puedes amar a Darien- un gran silencio - …porque el…- mirándome con insistencia- el,,

-¿el que? ¿¡El que?! ¡Dime de una vez!- yo sentí como mi corazón parecía latir con más fuerza, al ver sus ojos y tenerla tan cerca de mi me podía conectar con sus sentimientos, en sus ojos podía ver el miedo y la angustia que su corazón sentía.

-¡Darien…es tu padre!- dijo por fin

-¿¡que?!- Rini guardo silencio, el mismo que nos acompaño a los tres por un lapso que no puedo recordar cuanto fue, cuando la escuche me deje caer en el sillón y la mire inquieto, quería hacer mil preguntas pero ninguna se formulaba coherentemente en esos momentos

-¿Cómo que mi padre?- pregunto una vez mas Rini, pero los ojos de Serena no sabían mentir, y podía ver claramente que ella no mentía

-¿Qué dices Serena?- no fui consciente de cómo mis ojos comenzaban a llorar de pronto me levante y vi a Serena, a Rini, con sus preciosos 14 años, convertida en casi una señorita, sus cabellos rosas y sus dos coletas, su mirada y sonrisa picara y su carácter alegre es que ¡debí darme cuenta antes! ¡Debí saberlo!

-¡tu hija!-inclinando la cabeza y cubriéndosela con las dos manos.

-¿mi hija?- sin atreverme a tocarla aun, la veía como si fuera una ilusión

-¿Qué dices mama? ¿Cómo que Darien es mi padre? ¡Mi padre es Seiya!

-¡Serena! ¡Dime que no mientes!- decía mientras miraba a Rini, ¡mi hija, mi pequeña hija pude reconocer en ella la tenacidad , la alegría y los gestos que tenía su madre y la madurez y seriedad que yo tenía a su edad.

-¡es cierto Darien!- ella se paró a mi lado- ella es tu hija…¡nuestra hija!- Rini parcia no comprender yo busque la mirada de Serena

-¿pero cómo fue? ¿Cómo que es mi hija? ¿Porque me lo ocultaste? ¿Qué paso con Seiya?- tantas interrogantes azotaban mi mente en esos momentos

-¡Darien! ¡Perdóname!- inclino la mirada para limpiar con sus manos las lagrimas-¡cometí error, tras error! ¡Te mentí no solo una vez!- en ese momento solo me paso por la mente una idea

-¿estabas embarazada?

-¡si!- respondió ella

-¡mama! ¿Engañaste a mi padre?- la enfrento su hija

-¡Rini! Tú no sabes lo que paso realmente, y al parecer…tampoco yo.- mirándola suplicante.

-¡es cierto!...- comenzó a recordar- Darien, te mentí, ¡yo no estaba enamorada de Seiya!

-¿Qué? ¡Mama! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¡lo quería mucho! ¡Estaba muy agradecida con él! ¡Ere mi mejor amigo!

-¡pero tú me dijiste que tú te habías enamorado de él!- incrédulo

-¡Seiya estaba condenado a muerte!.. Me lo dijo Reí llorando, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, una enfermedad terminal estaba consumiendo su vida.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ella se sentó y yo hice lo mismo solo Rini permanecía con la mirada perdida.

-¡yo sabía que él me amaba! ¡Que siempre me había amado!- mirándome- y yo…¡tome una decisión!... Que cambio mi vida totalmente- su voz se quebró, yo comencé a armar mis propias conjeturas, pero esta vez necesitaba dejarla hablar, no cometería el mismo error del pasado.

-¿Qué decisión? ¿Qué hiciste?- trataba de controlarme pero sabía que lo que iba a escuchar no me iba a gustar nada

-¡yo!...¡decidí pasar los últimos días de su vida a su lado! Sabía que él me amaba y yo…¡es decir! El había estado a mi lado en todos los momentos más críticos de mi vida, en los más tristes y desoladores,… ¡no podía permitir que se fuera así! …era tan joven, no merecía eso…Y decidí pasar a su lado esa etapa de su vida, sabía que el se consumía por dentro y le dije que lo amaba, ¡que estaba enamorada de él y que cancelaria mi compromiso contigo!- me vio y mi llanto era evidente miraba hacia el suelo tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica pensar que todo era un sueño pero no, ahí en esa habitación estábamos los tres.

-¿y me rompiste el corazón?- le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, me valía lo que había pasado con Seiya en ese momento solo podía pensar en mi dolor, en ese dolor que había sentido durante 15 largos años y que aun quemaba, y dolía.

-¡perdóname! Era la única forma en que tú me dejarías en paz, sabía que no me creerías así que tuve que hacerte esa escena y romper nuestro compromiso aunque a mí se me rompió el corazón en ese mismo instante

-¡me dejaste!- seguía

-¡era por una buena causa!- me dijo

-¡me mentiste!. -Se sentía el rencor en mis palabras, pero comenzaba a ver con más claridad, después de todo Serena siempre había tenido un gran corazón y se arriesgaba por los demás, era algo que me encantaba en ella.

-¡era necesario!....yo creí que cuando todo pasara y Seiya ya no estuviera aquí, podría regresar a ti, buscarte y confesarte toda la verdad…y entonces si tu aun me amabas, podríamos estar juntos y ser felices

-¡no puedo creerlo!- levantando la mirada-¡¿sabes lo que me hiciste?! ¡Me hiciste el hombre más infeliz del mundo! ¡Deje de creer en el amor! ¡Te odie! ¡Me morí ese mismo día en que me dijiste que lo amabas!....jamás …- apreté mi mandíbula- ¡jamás pude amar a nadie más!- ella me miro y abrió los ojos al escucharme

-yo… pensaba buscarte , decirte la verdad cuando todo hubiera pasado… Amy. Las chicas, todas me dijeron que estaba mal, que debí decirte la verdad y el día de mi boda…¡fui buscarte!-

-¿me buscaste?. .¿Fuiste a buscarme?- en esos momento entendí que quizá me había precipitado, debí investigar, debí aclarar las cosas debí imaginarme que ella no poda dejar de amarme de la noche a la mañana y no huir de la forma en que lo hice.

-fui al departamento….¡abrí la puerta- su llanto era mas lamentable, como su tuviera un nudo que apenas comenzaba a desatarse depues de tanto tiempo-…Pero ya era tarde.- cerró los ojos- cuando fui a buscarte… y abrí la puerta….¡Estaba vacío! No había rastro de ti, ¡ni de tus cosas! ¡Te habías ido! Y nunca supe a donde- me enfrento

-¡yo, me fui a Estados Unidos! Regrese cuando me ofrecieron la beca nuevamente- le explique

-¿entonces que paso conmigo?- miramos a Rini quien también con lágrimas en los ojos nos escuchaba atenta, sin perder ni un solo segundo el hilo de la conversación

-Seiya y yo nos casamos y el cayo en cama, agonizando día con día…..¡días después de la boda…me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada!- levanto su mirada para verme- ¡tenia tres meses de embarazo!

-¿¡que?!...¿tres meses?-

-¡Seiya no volvió a levantarse, poco a poco fue perdiendo el movimiento y cada vez era más difícil para el valerse por sí solo…- lloraba desconsoladamente. Y miro a Rini- con la llegada de Rini todo fue más difícil, contratamos a una enfermera pero un día no se levanto mas, y me llamo- su mirada se perdió entre el ventanal- me dijo que….

---------------------------------------------------------------INICIO DEL FALSBACK----------------------------------------------

-¿Qué querías Seiya?- sentándome a su lado-¿te duele?- tocando sus piernas y él me tomo la mano mientras me miraba tiernamente

-¡gracias bombón!- levante mis ojos para verlo tuve un presentimiento y apenas podía detener mis lagrimas

-¿Por qué?- trate de sonreírle

-¡no debiste hacerlo!...¡no por mi!

-¿de que hablas?- mirando hacia otro lado

-se que no me amas….¡jamás podrás amarme como lo amaste! ¡Me quieres! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Y no sabes….- apretando mi mano con fuerza, yo lloraba-¡como te lo agradezo!

-¡Seiya! ¡No hables más!

-¡no bombón! Necesito hablar….¡yo!...¡me voy a morir!...¡lo sé!- le sonreí forzadamente- y no sabes cómo agradezco estos momentos que pasaste a mi lado…¡me llenaste de felicidad! ¡A pesar de que no me amas! Yo me sentía feliz por tan solo verte junto a mi….por tenerte a mi lado- acaricio mi mejilla y limpio mis lagrimas.

-¡Seiya yo!

-no digas nada bombón! ¡Solo quiero agradecerte por esto! ¡Por pasar a mi lado estos momentos! Porque me has soportado aun cuando solo soy una carga para ti y para tu hija…¡quiero que me prometas algo!

-¡¿dime?!- presintiendo que su final estaba cerca

-¡prométeme que…apenas me valla de este mundo vas a buscarlo!

-¿Qué?

-¡se que lo amas y que no lo has olvidado!- me sentí terriblemente mal y mire a otro punto, no podía ver sus ojos que se consumían como su cuerpo-¡búscalo! ¡Y se feliz con él!

-pero yo…

-¡prométemelo bombón!. -Apretó con tal fuerza mi mano e imploro tanto-¡por favor tienes que prometérmelo! Rini merecer saber y tener a su padre a su lado- sabio que él no daria marcha atrás y sabia también que pronto partiría.

-¡lo prometo! ¡Hare lo posible por encontrarlo!- dije

-¡y serás feliz!..Volverás a sonreír y a mirar de esa forma en que sonreías cuando estabas con él!- su confesión me partía el alma, me di cuenta de que el sufría por saberme de otro, por saber que mi corazón no podía pertenecerle- dile que..¡Tienen una hermosa hija! Y sean felices al fin-me acerco a su rostro y bese sus labios, apenas un roce, una caricia.

----------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACLK------------------------------

-después de eso, cerró los ojos y nunca más volvió a abrirlos- el decidió que Rini llevara mi apellido, no quiso robarte el crédito que tu tenias por derecho, - termino, vi su sufrimiento, podía sentirlo porque yo sentí lo mismo al perderla, al saberla lejos de mi y sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y la abrace por primera vez después de muchos años, acaricie sus cabellos, la oprimí con tanta fuerza como si tuviera miedo de volver a perderla, ella me rodeo con sus manos y se sumió entre mis brazos, dejándose arrullar como una niña.

-¡ya paso!...ya todo paso….yo…¡debí investigar! ¡No debí irme así nada mas de tu lado!- lloraba también

-¿entonces…Darien es…mi papa?- voltee a ver a mi hija, su semblante había cambiado

-¡Rini!..¡hija!- mi voz tembló al decir por primera vez esa palabra- entonces ….lo que yo sentía por ti era… era….- la niña se aventó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, Serena también lloraba y ahí estábamos los tres llorando como tres chiquillos sin saber quién de los tres sufría mas, porque los tres habíamos sufrido, la soledad, la tristeza, la amargura, la pérdida de un ser amado, y ahora, la vida nos había envuelto en esta situación devolviéndonos la oportunidad de ser felices

-¡papa!...me buscabas porque…sentías lo mismo que yo

-¡es la fuerza de la sangre!- exclamo Serena

-¡mi Serena!- dije sin poder contenerme mal la había amado todo ese tiempo, la había pensado y la había extrañado, había soñado tanto con el día en que la volvería a ver qué…. Ahora que la tenia frente a mi no podía creerlo

-¡mi Darien!- se acuno en mi pecho mientras rodeaba a Rini con su brazo- perdóname Rini…al no encontrar a Darien yo…. ¡no pude decirte la verdad! Decidí dejar que pensaras que tu padre había muerto y no que se había ido quien sabe a dónde.

-¡mama!- lloriqueo como la chiquilla que era, quedándonos así por un largo tiempo, solo sintiendo nuestros corazones latir, respirar y tranquilizarnos, hasta que de pronto nos separamos

-¡no sé si podrás perdonarme!...¡pero Rini es tu hija! Y si gustas cuando lo desees puedes venir a verla

-¿Cómo?- entendí lo que ella sentía-¿crees que estoy atado a ti solo por Rini?. Ella me vio y su cara se ilumino, comenzaba a ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡te amo Serena! ¡Siempre te he amado!....no deje de pensar en ti ¡un solo instante!- buscando su mirada

-¡Darien!

-¡te amo Serena! ¡Te amo!- dije levantando su barbilla delicadamente, y nuestras miradas expresaron por si solas todo lo que nuestro corazón sentía, no había lamentos, explicaciones ni dudas, ¡todo estaba claro! Por fin, me enteraba de lo que realmente había pasado y me lamente por haber sido un estúpido en el pasado, pero ahora, ¡no quería saber nada más! ¡Solo que tenia frente a mí a la mujer de mi vida y a mi hija!

El timbre de la puerta sono y me precipite a abirir, ya que ellas aun no dejabn de abrazarce y llorar

-¡¿profesor?!- indago un chico de platinados cabellos y ojos celestes

-¡Helios! – le sonreí

-¡disculpe! ¿se encontrara Serena?- un poco tímido

-¡si claro, pasa!- mire a mi hija, note que era una chica de 14 años, la misma edad que tenía su madre cuando la conocí- ¡te buscan!

-¡Helios!- su rostro se ilumino al verlo, Serena y yo entendimos claramente ese sentimiento porque ya lo habíamos vivido

-¿irán a algún lado?- pregunto su madre

-¡si! ¿Puedo ir papa?- casi me desvanezco cuando escuche que me llamo papa, una felicidad intensa me hizo sentir paz en mi corazón. Vi como el chico me miraba extrañado y Rini le decía- es una larga historia! ¡Vuelvo luego!

Y salimos a despedirlos, al verlos alejarse de ahí, pase mi brazo sobre la espalda de Serena.

-¡es verdad! ¡Te amo!- le dije,

-Darien…¡yo también! ¡Te amo!-. Confeso y se lanzo a mis brazos, al solo roce de su piel con la mía al ver su mirada profunda penetrar en mi, basto, la rodee con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia mí, la bese, la bese tan apasionadamente dándole en ese beso todo lo que no le había podido transmitir en esos años, ella accedió y apretándome con fuerza profundizo mas el beso, volver a sentir su calidez y el sabor de sus labios en los míos, era indescriptible, nos metimos a la casa y no sé como llegamos a la cama pues era imposible despegarnos, ella paso y metió sus manos entre mis cabellos y eso me provoco reacciones inesperadas en mi.

-¡Serena!-gemí su nombre cuando la recosté en la cama y la vi a los ojos, vi el brillo de deseo en sus ojos, el mismo deseo que emanaba de mí

-¡hazme tuya Darien!...siempre soñé …con este momento- y mirando sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus enrojecidos labios los bese nuevamente dejándome llevar por esa vorágine de sensaciones por sentirla estremecerse entre mis brazos, al fin la tenia, no importaba todo el pasado, porque al final, estábamos juntos, amándonos una vez más.

* * *

Amigas. fieles lectoras, no sé como fue que salió esto, solo sé que hoy en la mañana comencé a escribir y lo termine son las 6 de la tarde con 8 minutos creo que solo me despegue de aca para ir a comer pero al final espero que les haya gustado lo que escribí, díganme que les pareció, es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot y creo que es algo muy, muy difícil, díganme por favor si todo resulto como ustedes lo esperaban o no para saber si mi esfuerzo por mantener la incognita sirvió de algo jeje si no de todos modos muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios los cuales agradezco de antemano, un beso cuídense, las quiero! Háganme mas feliz dejándome un comentario si? Las quiero!

Su amiga USAKO DE CHIBA

Jueves 7 de Abril de 2010


End file.
